


too much, too good

by bbybngchn



Series: i'm sorry, how many people are you dating?? [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Chan, Crying, M/M, Mentioned OT9, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, also chan calls minho Sir, basically hyunho ruin chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Continuation of 3rachahotelnight.mp3Minho and Hyunjintake careof Chan after finding him in a more than compromising position in the studio.NOTE: hyunjin is in the story instead of [redacted] now!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: i'm sorry, how many people are you dating?? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556086
Comments: 9
Kudos: 360





	too much, too good

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing but i hope you like this!

Chan gapes for a second more, hands pulling at the edge of his hoodie in a pathetic attempt to cover himself. There’s still cum on his hand and his mind is foggy from his orgasm, but he tries to look as apologetic as possible, looking between Minho and Hyunjin with big glassy eyes. 

“I-I didn’t mean to, I was just-uh-”

A single look from Minho is all it takes for Chan to fall silent, eyes dropping to the floor and murmuring quietly, “‘M really sorry.” 

Minho hums noncommittally and holds the headphones up to his ear where the audio has started again from the beginning. A devilish smirk spreads across Minho’s face as he looks over Chan’s trembling form. The man is still staring resolutely at the floor, although his eyes are teary and he’s chewing lightly on his lip. 

“Listening to yourself get ruined baby? You have so many people ready and willing to fuck you silly, but you just had to get off right now,” Minho says, voice calm as he moves forward into the room to set the headphones down, “Are you that desparate, baby boy?” 

Chan whimpers, not looking up, “I’m really-”

He cuts himself off when Minho reaches a hand out to tilt his chin up, his smile is gentle but the look in his eyes has a shiver running down Chan’s spine, “Look at me when you’re speaking, Channie.”

Shaken Chan stammers, “I-I’m really, really sorry . . . Sir.” 

Minho’s eyes flicker to the side, “And?”

Chan follows his gaze to where Hyunjin is still leaning against the door, quietly watching the interaction. Chan swallows thickly, “I’m sorry, Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin smiles and for just a second Chan relaxes, but before he can find any real relief in Hyunjin’s kind eyes Minho is yanking his head back to look up at him again.

“Good, but sorry isn’t going to cut it. Bad boys deserve to be punished, right Channie? And have you been bad?” 

The tears come back with a vengeance and Chan wants to look away, but he knows Minho expects him to maintain eye contact. Knows because Minho wants to humiliate him, make him feel small and powerless. And god does it work.

“Y-yes, Sir, I was bad, a-a bad boy.” 

Minho coos mockingly, thumb gently massaging Chan’s jaw, but before Chan can even attempt to lean into the comforting touch the hand disappears, leaving Chan feeling strangely cold.

“That’s right. Up,” Minho commands and Chan doesn’t hesitate, standing on shaky legs while still trying to cover himself. Seeing this Minho scoffs and it makes Chan curl into himself just slightly. 

“On the couch, Channie, legs spread and arms by your sides.” 

Following the orders wordlessly Chan bites his lip as he gets in position. Like this he feels so open, so vulnerable to the prying eyes of the other two men in the room, even though he’s almost fully clothed. And despite the shame is tightening his chest he also feels the coil of arousal in his stomach, his cock already getting hard again. 

Hyunjin moves forward first, while Minho rummages around in the backpack he’d brought in. Chan doesn’t have the chance to see what Minho is doing before Hyunjin blocks his vision. Chan looks up at the him helplessly and Hyunjin tsks. 

“Puppy eyes won’t work Channie, you broke a big rule didn’t you?” 

“I-I . . . yeah . . .” Chan mumbles and sucks in a breath when Hyunjin’s big hands start rubbing at his thighs. He still has his sweats on, pushed down enough so his cock is out, but Hyunjin makes quick work of yanking the offending material all the way off. He'd forgone boxers today and Hyunjin hums appreciatively as Chan’s face heats up in embarrassment. 

Hyunjin resumes massaging his thighs, fingers traveling up, up, up just shy of where Chan so desperately wants to be touched. But he doesn’t dare ask, or even beg, for that yet. 

Chan is letting out soft huffs of air by the time Minho turns around and Chan’s stomach tightens incredibly at the small device in Minho’s hand. The tear of tape makes Chan flinch and he whimpers quietly when a small bullet vibrator is secured against the tip of his dick. 

“M-Min-” Chan is cut off when Minho flips the switch for the toy, sending indescribable pleasure coursing through Chan’s body. His back arches beautifully and his hands curl into fists but he obediently stays still, not doing anything that could result in an extended punishment. 

Except, “What was that baby boy?” 

Chan realizes his mistake and promptly panics, “S-Sir, I meant Sir-fuck, please I-”

The vibrations increase in strength and Chan lets out a broken sound squirming uselessly and hands finally fluttering up, unable to keep entirely still but making sure not to touch himself. Minho is quick to grab ahold of his wrists, using Chan’s weakened state to maneuver him down the couch so that his hips are right against the edge. 

“You wanted to get off, right baby doll? This is what you wanted isn’t it? For your members to make you feel good? Make you cum?” Minho taunts, struggling only slightly with how hard Chan is wiggling around, trying to escape the overwhelming sensation on his already sensitive cock. 

Panting Chan cries, “I can’t-Sir, please, c-can’t, I can’t-” 

“Yes you can,” Minho soothes, leaning down to kiss at Chan’s ear before whispering, “But I do think we’re being a little unfair.” 

Hyunjin’s hands tighten on Chan’s thighs and he struggles to hear Minho continue over the fuzziness in his head, “We aren’t really touching you, hm? We should fix that right?” 

Chan can’t decide if he wants to protest or beg them to touch him, so overcome with pleasure and the _need_ for his boyfriends. Hyunjin makes the decision for him, fingers finally coming into contact with his dick, circling around the shaft below the bullet and jerking him in gentle, firm strokes, the cum from his previous orgasm making the slide slick and messy. 

The sound Chan lets out is close to a sob and shakes his head while babbling, “So-so good, please, please I can’t, too good-” 

A hand pushes his hoodie up on his chest and sudden pinching at his nipples has him yelping and Minho laughs at him, “Well, which is it Channie? Want us to stop? Just let go all together?” 

The vibrating stops suddenly and Hyunjin’s hand stills soon after and Chan is humiliated to find his hips continue canting upwards, searching for something _anything_. Chan really does sob then, fat tears welling up in his eyes.

His voice is positively destroyed, “No, no, no, please don’t stop, please I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry, just please don’t-” 

The vibrations come back even stronger than before, and the scream Chan lets out definitely could have alerted anyone nearby to their activities, but none of them can bring themselves to care.

Hyunjin leans down to lick at the swollen tip of Chan’s cock, drawing a shuddering breath from the man below him. He can tell Minho has started tweaking Chan’s nipples by the high pitched whines Chan is letting out now. And god does he want to hear more. 

Suckling the tip Hyunjin doesn’t give Chan any breaks, loving the way he can feel the vibrations from the bullet on his tongue and across his lips.

“I’ll cum, I’ll cum, please, I-I can’t, please I need-” 

“You can come baby doll, let it all out,” Minho says soothingly and with that Chan releases right in Hyunjin’s mouth, legs trembling against Hyunjin’s big hands. The younger man makes sure to lick up every last drop, especially enjoying the pathetic mewls coming from Chan as he does so. 

A button clicks somewhere and the vibrations stop and Chan slumps back against the couch. Minho pets at his hair as Hyunjin rubs soothing circles into his hips and Chan doesn’t think he could have thought of a better ending to tonight. With his punishment over, they can go back to the dorm and cuddle, maybe get a round two in with another member or-

The bullet coming back to life on his dick has him jolting upwards, but Minho is quick to restrain him again. 

“W-what-” 

“This is your punishment, Channie,” Minho points out. 

Hyunjin grins slyly, “You didn’t think we’d just give you a mind blowing orgasm for a punishment did you?” 

Chan whines, of course it had been a bit uncharacteristic. Usually Minho preferred edging to overstimulation, and Hyunjin was more of a traditional spanking kind of guy. Together Chan hadn’t really thought about how they would punish him, but he’s learning. The hard way. 

“W-wait, wait, I can’t go again, I really can’t-” 

Hyunjin slaps his thigh harshly, silencing him, and Chan cowers, “Color?” 

The vibrations die down slightly as the two wait for his answer, and once he murmurs out a weak ‘green,’ the bullet is working again. He cries out, body twisting in Minho’s hold as he buries his face in the other man’s chest. 

He’s already crying again, squirming and struggling to escape, but between Minho’s hard chest and Hyunjin’s hands holding him by the hips there’s nothing for him to do and nowhere for him to go. 

Minho’s hands move down now to start pumping his cock and Chan whines loudly, shoving his face further into the cloth of Minho’s shirt. 

Bigger hands slide under his ass and he yelps as he’s pulled forward, just enough for his lower body to hang half off the couch, his own hands scrambling to grip onto Minho for stability. Hyunjin meets his eyes from where he’s kneeling on the floor and Chan feels his heart skip a beat. 

How can Hyunjin literally look at him with such loving eyes when Chan knows for a _fact_ he’s about to tease him to literal hell? 

Hyunjin laughs at the bewildered expression on Chan’s face, and lets his fingers dip down between Chan’s cheeks, earning a squeak from the younger man, “What, Channie? Don’t want me to eat you out?” 

Chan chokes. 

“N-no, please eat me out, please Hyunjin-” 

Hyunjin doesn’t waste much time, smiling innocently at Chan before pulling his cheeks open. It’s humiliating and exciting at the same time. 

The first touch of Hyunjin’s tongue against his ass has Chan letting out a sob, which is quickly followed by nonsensical babbling for more. And Hyunjin is more than willing to give it to him, licking a few long stripes over his hole all the way up to his balls before finally pushing inside. 

Chan is still crying, tears streaming down his cheeks now, the combination of Minho’s touch, and Hyunjin’s tongue, and the toy that’s _still_ pulsing against him, Chan feels like he’s being thrown around inside of his own body. 

It hurts, it all hurts so much, but it’s so _good_. 

Chan’s pleading has dissolved into incoherent noises and Minho finally takes action, keeping one hand on Chan’s dick he moves the other one up to smother his cries.

Minho’s hand almost isn’t big enough to cover Chan’s mouth, but his resolve more than makes up for it, holding Chan’s head still against his chest and leaning down to whisper darkly, “Quiet now, Channie. Don’t you wanna be a good boy? Let us use you all up?” 

Chan makes a muffled sound of confirmation against Minho’s palm, his breaths coming through his nose heavily as he struggles to control himself. Hyunjin hasn’t let up for anything until this point, pulling back to take a breath. 

His chin is wet with spit and his eyes are hazy and dark, he’s looking at Chan like he’s hungry, like he’s _starving_ , like he’s never seen anything so delicious, and Chan seizes up. Minho’s hand over his mouth is the only thing that silences his scream as he cums for the third time tonight. 

The hand on his dick doesn’t falter for a second and Chan shakes his head wildly, huffing through his nose and whining loudly, and Hyunjin smiles at him so sweet and loving. 

“Want me to finger fuck you, Channie?” 

Chan’s going to die. 

Minho answers for him, “Channie can give us one more, can’t you baby?”

Chan’s going to die and he’s never been so fucking ready for it. 

He mumbles behind Minho’s hand insistently until the hand moves just enough for him to pant, “Please, please Hyunjin, please please make me cum again, please, Sir, please let me, please-”

The hand clamps back over his mouth and Minho lets out a demeaning laugh, “Such a slut, aren’t you Channie? Our perfect, little slut?” 

Chan cries earnestly, head dropping slightly and eyes slipping closed in humiliation, but a rough squeeze to his dick has him springing back up. Minho tuts, “None of that now, we’re being nice and giving you what you want, so you better watch Hyunjinnie-hyung.” 

Blinking past the tears in his eyes Chan’s blurry gaze focuses on Hyunjin below him who’s moved his fingers into his own mouth and-fuck that’s so hot. Hyunjin’s fingers are so long and elegant, and the slide of them in and out of his mouth has Chan mesmerized. He’s only brought out of his trance when Hyunjin finally releases his fingers, smile tilting smugly. 

“Like what you see, Channie?” 

Chan whines, and Hyunjin laughs before finally, _finally_ lowering his hand down to Chan’s ass. 

Hyunjin brings his fingers up to Chan’s still spit slick hole and teases at his rim, “You want it right, baby?”

Minho’s hand moves down to cup Chan’s throat, tightening just enough to make Chan’s breath hitch, and he really thinks he’ll pass out if they don’t let up soon. 

Bottom lip trembling Chan lets out a strained, “Y-yes, please Hyunjin.” 

The slide in is easy, and Chan’s head falls back against Minho’s chest as his hips stutter between fucking into Minho’s hand and down onto Hyunjin’s finger. His dick is so sore, so red and spent, but he _needs_ this. 

Hyunjin doesn’t make him wait too long before pushing the second finger in alongside the first, although the stretch is definitely more painful, especially without proper lubricant. Chan whimpers and Hyunjin does the first thing he can think of. 

Hyunjin’s head ducks down so he can lick in between his fingers using as much spit as possible as he fucks into Chan. Chan lets out a long, fucked out noise and Minho smiles as Chan’s hips start to move erratically. His eyes slide over to the remote control that he’d left on the arm of the couch a bit ago and he reaches over without alerting either of the other men. 

Chan is babbling again, back and forth between praising Hyunjin for how good it feels and crying that it’s too much. Minho smiles, almost evilly, before saying loud enough to be heard over Chan’s whining, “Oh baby, this is too much?” 

He flips the remote to the highest setting and Chan’s back arches into an angle that looks borderline painful. 

Hyunjin handles the sudden movement with a particular grace that is unique to him, catching Chan by the hip and holding him up so that he can push and lick even deeper inside the younger man. 

Chan can’t do anything but whine and moan, unable to form proper words as he bounces messily between Minho and Hyunjin. Minho can’t help but thrust up against Chan’s back, his own aching and neglected cock welcoming the stimulation easily. 

The feeling of Minho using his body for his own pleasure combined with the other sensations he’s being subject to has Chan getting close so fast he barely has time to voice out a warning, “S-Sir, Hyunnie, gonna-I’m gonna cum, please, please”

Hyunjin speeds up his ministrations and Minho pants, his own voice strained now, “Go on baby, come for us.” 

And Chan can’t hold back any longer, releasing for the fourth time with a guttural moan and finally the bullet is switched off. Chan can't stop shaking as his dick lets out a pitiful amount of cum, eyes scrunched closed and fists pulling roughly at Minho's shirt. His hips buck into Minho's hand a few more times before he finally falls limp. 

Minho’s hand fumbles to pull the toy away from his skin and Chan lets out a pathetic whimper at the raw feeling on his dick, but otherwise makes no movements against the action.

Hyunjin pulls his fingers out slowly, but makes sure to lick one more wide stripe to Chan’s hole, just to make the younger man flinch before pulling away completely. 

Chan is nearly boneless against Minho’s chest, eyes droopy and fucked out. He hardly registers the hands rubbing up and down his back or Hyunjin retrieving tissues from the desk. He’s too focused on regaining feeling in his dick and legs and relearning how to properly breathe. 

Hyunjin has wiped him down before he realizes that Minho is still hard against his back. Shifting slightly Chan looks up at Minho with sleepy eyes, “M-Min, let me-”

“Shh, don’t worry Channie hyung, you were so good for us, wasn’t he, Hyunjinnie hyung?” 

Hyunjin hums, coming to scoop Chan up into his arms so that Minho can slide off the couch. Chan is in no condition to walk just yet, so Hyunjin settles on the couch, with Chan tucked into his side. He scratches gently at the back of Chan’s head, and the reaction is almost instant. Chan’s head nuzzles into the crook of Hyunjin’s shoulder and neck and he hums contently. 

“You were so good, Channie, took your punishment so well,” Hyunjin praises and Chan can’t stop the wide, shy smile that spreads across his face. Too embarrassed to really say anything, Chan buries his head further into Hyunjin’s neck, and they let him get away with it. 

Minho slides back onto the couch on the other side of Hyunjin, water bottle in hand, before snickering, "Did you cum in your pants?" 

Hyunjin blushes, glaring halfheartedly at Minho, "Don't be a dick." 

Minho raises a challenging eyebrow, and if Hyunjin weren’t spent maye he’d be interested in another round, but he relents.He glares for a second more before turning his attention back to Chan, who is watching them with tired eyes, skin still flushed and breathing getting deeper. 

Minho coos on the other side of him, twisting the cap off the water bottle and reaching past Hyunjin to offer it to Chan, "You were so good for us, baby. Did you have fun?" 

Chan smiles dopily, "Always." 

He takes the water bottle with gentle hands, still shaking slightly as he brings the bottle to his lips to drink greedily.

Hyunjin and Minho watch fondly and Minho snuggles close to Hyunjin's other side, yawning just a little, "Once you can walk we'll get you back to the dorm. The others ordered from that BBQ place you like so much." 

Chan's eyes light up and he makes to sit up, but Hyunjin pulls him back down with ease, “But first, we need cuddles.” 

And as he is maneuvered so that he’s sitting mostly in Hyunjin’s lap, with his legs thrown over Minho’s, Chan can’t find any reason to really argue. Minho leans over to peck Chan sweetly on the lips, and Hyunjin follows suit soon after. Chan giggles happily between them, dropping his head under Hyunjin’s chin and letting his eyes slip shut.

He’s so sleepy, so sated and so happy. Hyunjin smells so nice, and one of Minho’s hands is rubbing his thigh so sweetly. He could fall asleep just like this, curled up between two of his favorite people, so protected and loved. 

The snap of a camera shutter makes him jump a little, but when he looks up it’s only to see Minho smiling sheepishly at him, “Sorry, I thought I had it on silent.” 

He’s holding his phone, and really only looks half-guilty, but he holds the screen towards Chan and Hyunjin to show off the cute photo of the three of them. Chan is nearly asleep in Hyunjin’s arms, the younger man looking well on his way to unconsciousness too. Minho is the only one looking at the camera, wide eyes bright and lovely and also the only one that looks even remotely neat. Because Chan definitely looks a little too disheveled to be innocent, and Hyunjin isn’t faring much better. 

“I’m sending it to the group chat. Ji and Binnie will love to hear what you got up to tonight, Channie hyung.” 

Chan feels the tips of his ears heat up and hides back in Hyunjin’s chest, mumbling, “Shut up.” 

Minho snickers as he clicks on his phone, and Chan can hear his own phone ping with the notification on his desk. Followed almost instantly by another, and another, and another. 

With each text alert he attempts to bury himself even further into Hyunjin, and the younger man laughs, rubbing his back comfortingly as he leans over to look at Minho’s phone, “Don’t worry, Channie, they’re all saying nice things.” 

Minho snorts, “Yeah, _really_ nice things, hyung.”

Chan moans miserably, “I don’t wanna know.” 

“It’s mostly Sungie, but I’m sure you could’ve guessed,” Hyunjin offers, and Chan sighs. 

“His head is big enough, you didn’t need to give him this, Min.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “You’re the one getting off to the audio of him fucking you so-” 

“Right, I’m gonna stop you right there,” Hyunjin cuts Minho off, “If you two start bickering, you’ll start kissing, and I don’t think we should start another round. Not here at least.” 

Minho pouts, “Speak for yourself, you at least came in your pants.” 

Hyunjin’s cheeks redden again and he glares, “If you stop fighting and cuddle me for ten minutes, I’ll suck you off when we get back.” 

Minho pretends to think about it, and Chan offers quietly, “I’ll help?” 

And finally Minho breaks, “Only because you guys are really fucking hot on your knees.” 

Chan snorts and Hyunjin lets out a huff of mild annoyance before moving his arm to hug Minho closer to his side. Curling his legs around Minho just slightly, Chan allows his eyes to close once more. 

His body is sore and his dick hurts like hell now, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

On the desk, his phone buzzes with another alert, and he thinks of the rest of the boys waiting for them at the dorms, at home. Probably fighting over who gets what side dish and what movie they’ll watch later tonight.

His heart feels full and warm, and he knows he wouldn’t change anything in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> this sat in my drafts for a few weeks,,,and really i sorta hate it, but i hope it was decent at least? let me know what you thought? 
> 
> also! come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bbybngchn) if you want!


End file.
